Sans
Sans is a lazy gay ass motherfucker and the brother of Papyrus and a major character in Undertale. He also like, knows about the player and AU's but nobody really gives a shit tbh. He first appears in the forest before Snowdin. Profile A lazy skeleton who loves puns. He is occasionally shown drinking gamer girl pee as well as ketchup, and has a very strong connection with his spaghetti-fucking brother Papyrus. Sans, like his brother, is a sentry of Snowdin, although unlike Papyrus, Sans is too fucking gay to actually do his job. He makes occasional comments that appear hostile to the human, however, he always passes them off as jokes, so it is unknown what his true feelings are toward the human. Personality Sans is generally lazy despite having 3 sentry positions and running the hot dog stand, though fans have speculated this may be a cover. He has a liking for puns and knock-knock jokes and singing his theme fingers in his ass. On the Genocide run, Sans becomes serious, threatening to delete Frisk's meme collection and fighting the player in the last corridor. This is the only possible way to fight Sans and it is widely considered the hardest fight in the game. Powers and Abilities He's statistically the weakest monster due to having only 1 ATK, and DF. Despite this, he is easily the most difficult fight in the game, mainly due to the ability to dodge every attack, and also through Karmic Retribution (KR). He cannot be physically beaten, he can only be outlasted. He has a masterful control of Blue Mode, and can change the direction of gravity. He also can summon bones that can drain a person's HP over time, in addition to doing 1 DMG per frame. The draining effect is referred to as 'Karmic Retribution', which implies that the strength of the drain differs based on how many monsters you have killed. However there is no way to test this, as you can only fight him after reaching 19 LV. Sans can summon guns referred to in the game's code as 'Gaster Blasters', skulls that somewhat resemble the DT Extraction machine in the True Lab and one of Asriel's attacks, the Hyper Goner (in the True Pacifist route) The blasters shoot beams of light that inflict damage in the same way as the bones. Many of these can be summoned at once. In the second half of his battle he can also summon bones to attack the player's SOUL as they navigate the battle menu. Sans is the only monster in the game who can dodge of his own accord. He dodges regardless of the power of your strike, until he falls asleep (because he's gay as fuck of course). Weaknesses He tires out during the duration of your battle, eventually falling asleep - where you can kill him to end the fight. there is no way to spare him, or get around him. Attempting to spare him will result in a game over, displaying the text: "Get trolled libtard!!!!" and Sans default dancing right in front of you while his theme fingers in his ass starts playing. List of AUs involving Sans * /Underfell/ * /Underswap/ * /Outertale/ * Aftertale (Geno!Sans) * Gaster!Sans * /Reapertale/ * Science!Sans * Error!Sans * /Underfresh/ * Ink!Sans * Seraphim!Sans/Omega!Sans * /Undermafia/ * /Dancetale/ * /Storyshift/ * /Altertale/ * /Littletale/ * /Babybones/ * /Horrortale/ * /Corrupt Beast Sans/ * Gaster Blaster!Sans * Underworld * /Swapfell/ * /Overtale/ * /Killer Sans/ * /Dusttale/ * /Asylumtale/ * /Underlust/ * /Undervirus/ * Negatale * /Flowerfell/ * /Chesstale/ * /Underkeep/ * /Cattale/ * Undersail * /Storyspin/ * HELP_tale * /Handplates/ * /Storyswap/ * Storyfell * /Wondertale/ * /Ask Frisk and Company/ (Memelord Sans) * /Swaptale/ * /Fatal_Error/ * /Paperjam/ * /Blue Screen/ * Dreamtale * Seraphim!Fell!Sans * Spiritale * /Bill!Sans/ * /Neko!Sans/ * /Genderswap/ * /Underbend/ * /Under(her)tail/ * Soultale * /SolarTale/ * /Underpray/ * /Dogtale/ * Ultra-Sans * /Underpants/ (SANESSS) * Badly Drawn Sans * /OCtale/ * /FableTwister/ * /DragonTale/ * AUD!Sans * Blank!Sans * Poketale * Delta!Sans * Almost all the AU'S * AlphaMono!Sans * 666tale (BANNED HORROR GAME) * inutale Gallery Sans.png|Sans|link=https://jcw87.github.io/c2-sans-fight/ GasterBlaster.png|Sans' Gaster Blaster|link=Gaster Blaster RPG Maker VX Ace - Sans Overworld Pack.png|Sans overworld sprites Category:Undertale Category:Skeletons Category:Sans Category:The Judge Role Category:Lazy Category:Male